


Imagination

by Madpineapple



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Make-Believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Madpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His lover, Will's most hated person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagination

It was easy for Grell to imagine that those cold eyes were dark green instead of their red wine colour.  
That body, so hard, slamming into him, wrapping around his own with such hellish heat was the body of his dear one, not that of a demon, of a creature that person abhorred the most.  
But he had to make do with what he had, a demon and a very potent imagination.  
His body trembled, legs tightening over the butler's waist and he shivered in the throes of pleasure, however the one giving him pleasure was not Sebastian, but Will.


End file.
